Fate
by chibilover13
Summary: What would you do if a certain accident wasnt a mistake, but fate? What would you do if you find a place you never even thought existed? What would you do, if you find out that your life is more important than it seems? who would've thought Fate was so complicated to Kathryn Evans! *May be rated M for later chapters!* Main Couple: Edmund & OC
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO GUYS! This is a story I have recreated ( which was life actions the border) and I have decided to change it up! This will be my 2nd story I will fully complete, so hope you guys enjoy!**

_** FATE**_

_ Chapter 1-Hell's Wish :_

_Have you ever thought about how life works? And that everything happens for a reason? That what ever happens just... Happens? And that one little thing can make your life have a whole different meaning? If the answer is yes, than you my friend know exactly how I feel. I, Kathryn Anne Evans a sixteen year old girl have witnessed the most incredible secret that nobody in this world could think of. And it was all because of one hateful day, a day I will never forget._

It was a normal school day and I slowly opened my eyes with the light shining from my bedroom window. I groan as I pull up my sheets in front of my face, to protect me from the flames of the sun.

How I hate the sun, I thought, snuggling my head against my pillow. I closed my eyes to get a quick shut eye, until my mom burst into my room and opened the lights.

" rise and shine! Sunshine!" My mother yelled. I groaned and flipped, making my face, face the pillow.

My mother sighed and went up to my queen bed, she shook her head and in a flash, took away my purple blanket with green circle patterns away from my body. I shivered as I lost my only way of warmth.

"Mom!" I whined " go away, I don't wanna go to school" I put my pillow over my head, blocking the light from my face and tried to get back to sleep. "sweetie, we've been through this before, no ditching school unless you really have to" my mom replied putting one hand on her hip. I took a peek from my pillow and glared at my mom. She looked at me and smiled her comforting smile. I sighed happily as I saw my moms smile.

Oh how I love her smile I thought to myself. I looked at my mom and noticed what she was wearing today. She had a business skirt that reached up to her knees, a white blouse and a jacket that buttoned only in the middle. I looked up and saw her soft make-up and her hair that was tied into a long ponytail with her bangs up front. My mom, was one beautiful lady. And not only that, she was the most nicest, caring person you could ever meet. My mom worked as a wedding planner, and is now at the top if her game. She is now the most famous wedding planner, here in New York, everyone is dying to have her.

One day I will become just like my mom I thought. I smiled once again and got up from my bed." Morning ma," I said and kissed her in her mother gave me a morning hug and kissed my forehead.

" go get ready and meet me and your father down stairs ok?" I nodded as I headed to my bathroom. I went to the sink and brushed my teeth,washed my face, did my hair, and put on some make-up. I looked at myself at the mirror and smiled . I wore my regular school uniform, which was a green mini skirt, and a white salior top with a red i was fixing my make -up i thought about how glad I was that i looked like my mother. I had the same black, glossy hair as her, and so as her forehead and nose. As for my lips , I had my dads. And also my eyes .. My dark, green, shiny eyes. I have to say that, I think my parents are the most awesomest parents I have ever known. I love them, I wouldn't give up anything for them. They are my life, my soul. I took one last glance and headed straight out my bedroom door, to the kitchen. I opened the kitchen door and saw my dad and my mom laughing and smiling, sitting across from each end of the table.

Yep, I couldn't ask God for anything better than this. I took a deep breath and sat in the middle of the table, in my chair

" good morning daddy" I said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. My father smiled and said 'morning to you too' and we continued eating breakfast.i took a glance at the kitchen clock and almost choked on my food it's already 8:55! I'm going to be late! I quickly grabbed my bag and looked at my parents " guys I'm gonna be late! Hurry!" I said with a worried look. My parents laughed. " ok princess we'll drive you there" said My dad, and they both got up their seats and headed towards the car.

**. . .**

" Bye love, have a great day!" My mother shouted from the passenger seat, from my dads red, small Toyota car. I smiled and waved at my parents and headed off to my highschool. I looked back at the school entrance, and noticed my parents already have left. I sighed and headed toward the highschool, making way to my first class.

History.

" okay class, tomorrow will be the last day to finish your assignment and the day of the final exams. Be prepared and don't fail!" Shouted out . I sighed deeply, as I looked out the window. I kept myself distracted from the teacher,knowing that tomorrow was going to be a living hell.

I didn't even start my project ! I yelled in my thoughts he is gonna kill me! Ugh could this day get any worse!

I took a deep sigh again, and notice the teacher calling me."Miss. Evans, you are needed in the office immediately" the snobby old teacher said. I cursed myself for jinxing my life and headed out the class room. I looked at my class and saw that half of them was snickering, at the thought of me getting in trouble. I growled silently and headed toward the office. What the hell did I do now ? I thought, and opened the door,Not realizing that the news that I was about to be given, will change my life forever.

**. . .**

Who knew that your whole life can change in just a second. My life was perfect. I had everything I wanted in my life. Good parents, awesome friends, a good highschool , and many other things. Who the hell knew that a girl like me, can be stuck in a situation like this. I'm in a police station right now, and I'm crying my eyes off. I had just heard the most disturbing news no child would ever want to hear. I replayed that scene over, and over again in my head. I should've known something was up. The way the principle looked, something was wrong. Something terrible. As of right now, I still can't believe what had just happen. Can this be true? How? My life was perfect just this morning. How could everything change in just a few hours? I took a deep breath, and remembered my visit at the principles office.

( **FlashBack**)

" ah, Miss. Evans, " said the schools principal.

He was a short man, that was around his fifty' had white hair and a white beard, that was a little over his butt chin. Ha, butt chin. I looked at the man carefully, not knowing what to expect. Was I in trouble? Did they found out about me beating up those two girls a few months ago? ( long story) did something happen at home? The man looked at me and sighed. He scratch his head, as if saying he has no way of saying what he was about to say. But what exactly was so hard for him to say? " Miss. Evans, im afraid I have some terrible news." He said. I looked at him. Confused. Terrible news? What could he possibly mean? He took another deep breath " I'm afraid there has been an accident." I looked at the short man with disbelief. I took a deep breath

"Accident?" I said emotionless.

The short man looked at his name tag.

"your parents are dead" he said with a sad parents, dead? How can that be? I just saw them this morning? How?

" how did they die" I said .

Pfft, I didn't believe one shit. Who does he think he is, tricking me like that? What a retard. The principal, shook his head, as if he knows what I have been thinking. I looked at him and put my head down. they are dead. Before I could ask anymore questions, two officers came in and went to both sides of me.

" these officers, will take you to the police station, and from there we will think of a plan. Miss. Evans? I'm sorry for your loss" and in a blink of an eye, I was escorted out of the office and into the police car.

And as soon as you know it, im in the backseat, crying.

( **End of FlashBack**)

I grabbed myself a tissue and whipped my tears away. I sat still, patiently waiting for some news about my parents and of course , where im going to be staying.

Pfft, Better off just living by myself than move. I thought. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and started texting. I was texting to my best friend William Anderson, I just call him Will. Me and Will have been best friend since elementary school, I told him everything about my life, as did he. William was born from Great had blond hair, blue eyes, and is rather very tall ( around 6 foot tall.) I have to say Will was the only person I could ever tell my secrets too.

What do I tell him now? I thought, as I text to him. Eventually i told him about the accident and how I'm at the police station. We texted for a long time. He told me not to worry and that everything was going to be fine. Will it? I thought. Willam finally asked me that I could live with him,till I was at an illegal age to move to an apartment on my own. I sighed as I was thinking of the offer. Yes I thought to myself. But the problem was, was that he was in England. And as for I, I was in New York. I sighed once again and accepted the offer. All I have to do now is tell the police where I decided to stay, and move out... I suppose.

( **Two Months later)**

Two months have past since the accident. Things have been different after that. It's been more quiet in the house, a lot less cleaner ( since mother does the cleaning) and a lot of crying. I swear I have never cried this much before.

God I miss them so much.

I wish I could just reverse time and take back all those bad memories I've ever had with my parents and worship the good times. It feels like its been years since my parents death, when its only been two months. Here I am now, in my queen bed. I lay back and snuggle with my blanket, I sighed deeply and close my eyes, hoping that this nightmare is just a stupid dream and that I'll wake up and eat breakfast with my family, just like any other day.

Just...

Like...

any...

other...

Day.

As I drifted off to sleep, there was a knock on the front door. I groaned and got up on my two feet, and put on my favourite bunny slippers. I went downstairs and went to the front door. I quickly checked myself on the mirror, that was near the door and fixed my hair and straighten my skirt. I took a deep breath and opened the door. As I opened, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was William! I went up to him and hugged him tightly, letting my tears down.

" W-Will! Your h-here" I said snuggling my face in his chest. Will chuckled a bit and hugged me back.

" of course I'm here Kat, " he said with his cute british accent,calling me by my nickname. We kinda have a thing for nick-naming people. I laugh-cried as I release the long warming hug." How I missed you! Come inside" I said and took his hand leading him to the living room. Will sat down on the couch, while I sat at the love seat infront of him. Will looked at me and stared at my puffy, red eyes.

He must've figure out that I've been crying earlier. William sighed and looked down on his knees, with his hand folded on top of them.

" we are to leave now" said Will, sighing. I look at him with a concerned expression.

" W-Will... " I burst into tears and put my hands on my face. Will rubbed his head and sighed. He hated seeing his best friend like this. Never before had he ever seen his once happy, beautiful, caring friend into a gloomy, crying,depressed girl. Will went up to Kathryn and rubbed her back.

" are you ready to go?" Said Will with a worried look on his face. Kathryn nodded. She got up and straighten her back. She faced the blond boy in her living room and gave him, her comforting smile.

" Y-yeah. I'll be right back" Kathryn left the living room, leaving the blond boy alone. He once again rubbed his head.

This is getting troublesome he thought.

After he got the news he too was as devastated as Kathryn. Kathryn's parents were like his second family. A family he only dreamed of having. The only thing the Anderson family do was work all day,making people's life miserable. Wills' parents never had time with him. All they did was left them there in the big mansion, all alone with only his trusted maids. The only thing that was exciting in his life, was Kathryn. She was his only ticket to happiness. He smiled at the memory of him and Kathryn as kids, making mud pies in her backyard and always getting screamed at by her mom whenever we brought mud in the house.

How could've this happen to Kat? Will thought. His thoughts was disturb, when he heard foots steps going down the stairs. He got out of his seat and met up with Kathryn. She was wearing her favourite blue sun-dress, that had a small white bow in the side, wearing black flats and her hair high up in a ponytail with pieces of her bangs coming down. He had to admit, she was one of the prettiest women he had ever met.

Very much like her mother he thought. William smiled and escorted Kathryn out of her home. Taking the lead, he opened the passenger seat of his black, 2006 jeep. Kathryn took one last look at her now to be old home and sighed. She looked at Will who gave her a wide smile and went in the car.

Who knows ... Maybe I can start a new life in England ?She thought. The car drove slowly away from her house. She continued to look back, until she couldn't see her home anymore. She took another deep breath and looked to the road in front of her.

Good bye New York... And hello England!

**And that's a wrap! Hope you guys like the story so far! PLZ review on how you think it is so far!**

**I know you guys hate when people beg you, so I'm terribly sorry :( **

**Anyways I jus REALLY HOPED YOU LIKE IT!**

**BYE ^.^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is the second chapter to 'Fate' Enjoy!**

**FATE**

_Chapter 2- Life Changing__:_

It was the first day here and she already hated it. As soon as she walked into the mansion she was swarmed with maids. She had to admit it was a nice mansion, but it was too "gloomy" for her taste.

As she was looking at the view of the house she heard the conversation her blond friend was making with the maids. And she had to say,it was the most disturbing topic she **had** ever heard.

Will was talking with three maids. All three of them were wearing some sexy maid outfit and each outfit was no longer than their knees. Kathryn looked at them with disgust while one of them was rubbing Will's shoulder. One thing that disturbed her the most was what they all said. The three maids look at Will and commented on how he looks or how he was going to be a perfect husband one day. In fact, one of the maids, which i guess her name was Carly, joked on saying if she can bare his children!

_Or was she serious? _Kathryn shook her head off the thought and pinched Will's arm, causing him to screech of pain.

"Hey playboy! Instead of flirting with the maids, could you please show me my room?" I said acting annoyed. Will chuckle at Kathryn's comment and smirked his famous smirk.

" Little jealous aren't we?" He said whispering in her ear. Kathryn shivered as she felt his hot breath in her ear. Kathryn put a hand on her hip and 'huffed'. Will smirked again and looked at his sexy maids." Okay girls, we'll "talk" later " he said and winked at them.

Kathryn sighed and grabbed his ear, dragging him to the set of stairs. She once again put her hand on her hip an pointed her finger to the stairs. "show me my room and then I'll let you do what you have to do with those sluts of yours ok?" She said and headed up the stairs. Will smirked and grabbed her luggage that she left on the floor and lead her to her room. As Kathryn arrived to the front door of the room she faced to Will. As she was smirking she questioned him.

"What the hell happen to the innocent little boy I knew 4 years ago?" Will laughed and grabbed a piece of her hair,playing with it.

" The boy you once knew..." He leaned in closer to her " Is now the most handsome man in all of England." He smirked and opened Kathryn's room door, leaving her speechless.

_That asshole! How dare he. _

Kathryn shook her head and entered her room.

"T-This is my room?" Kathryn is nothing compared to the small house we live in! She thought. Kathryn suddenly ran up to her bed and jumped in. It was a king-sized bed, that was covered with a pink and white, flower pattern. She snuggled with one of the pillows and yawned. William gave Kathryn a what-is-wrong-with-you look and scratched his head.

" one minute she is in a sexy mood, than the other minute she acts like a little child" he said, sighing. Kathryn gave a death glare at Will and threw her pillow at him." Shut up !" She giggled as she received a shocked expression from her blond friend. William smirked and ran up to her, pinning her down on her bed

" So that's how it is huh?" He said. Kathryn gave him a glare that sent shivers down his spine.

" no... NO... NO!" She shouted. But before she could stop him, he was tickling her. "W-William.. Hahaha s-stop!" She shouted while trying to control her laughs. Will laughed and rolled off her,They both sighed. " man I missed you" Will said. Kathryn looked at him. He was looking at her , resting on his right elbow. He gave her a smile and she smiled back. _Man I missed him_, She thought.

" WILLIAM!" Shouted an unknown child. Kathryn quickly turned around and smiled. William, who was still stunned at the scene shook his head and faced the child.

" Oh Charlie how are you" asked looked at Will, confused. Charlie? Will got off the bed and ruffled the child's hair. " Kathryn, this is my 4 year old , this is Kathryn" the little boy looked at Kathryn and smiled. And what took to Kathryn's surprised, smirked.

" Ohhhh so this is the girl you had a crush on, right brother?" Said Charlie, in his cute, small British accent. Kathryn giggled at Charlie while Will felt his cheeks heated up.

" C-Charlie! Don't say such nonsense" said Will in a formal manner. The little boy ( who looked like a mini version of Will) stook out his tounge and ran out the door. Will smiled inwardly, embarrassed at his little brothers confession.

" f-forget what he just said" stuttered Will. Kathryn grinned and went up to Will. "he's just a kid, he doesn't know what love really is" Kathryn replied

" Just like you"

she tapped the tip of his nose and pushed him out of her room."Now I got to unpack! Go flirt with them maids of yours " shouted Kathryn. She winked at Will and closed the door. _Ugh boys! Now on with the packing..._

Kathryn had just finish hooking up her winter jacket in her new walk-in closet. she looked at her watch and sighed. Wow its alteady 10 p.m, huh. She changed into her white night gown and traveled to her bed and went under her covers. Before she could even close her eyes,she heard a loud banging sound.

Kathryn got out of her bed and moved toward the door. While putting her left ear against the door, she once again heard the bang.

**BAAANNNGGGG**

Kathryn leaned back and slowly opened the door. She first stook out her head and looked left or right. Making sure she didn't make a sound, she tip-toed out of her room and closed the door. After a few seconds of silence she heard the banging sound once again. Taking a courageous breath, she quietly follow where the sound was coming from.

**BAAANNNGGGG**

As Kathryn reached at the end if the hall, she finally reached the destination of the sound. She faced the door of where the sound was coming from and opened it. When the door creaked open, Kathryn was confused at the view. Instead if some fancy,beautiful furniture in the room, all she found was, _an old wardrobe?_ Kathryn thought.

She carefully entered the room and carelessly, left the door open. As she tip-toed to the wardrobe, she once again heard the banging sound that made her jump. She sighed and touch the wardrobe. It was covered with dust, but she could tell it was a beautiful furniture piece.

_Maybe I will clean it tomorrow_. Kathryn opened the wardrobe. Only to find coats inside. Confused once again,she heard the banging sound. It's coming from the back of this wardrobe! She thought. She entered the wardrobe, and close the wardrobe slightly, leaving a piece of light. I'm not that stupid to lock myself in a stupid wardrobe she stated. She faced back and pushed the coats. After a few seconds,she felt chilly in there. What on earth? Kathryn was confused of the weather in here. So she decided to go back. But before she could she slipped on some

" ICE!" She shouted.

She turned her head 90 degrees and was shocked!

" where the bloody hell am I?" She whispered to herself. She slowly got up and swiped the snow off her nightgown. Damn it's cold. She grabbed a coat from the wardrobe and put it on. It was a white fur jacket, that was up to her knees."Much better" she sighed. She looked at the view in front of her. Everywhere she turned was pine trees and snow covering the top of it. It was lightly snowing. She had to say it was a magnificent view. She took one step and began walking through the forest. A few minutes have past an she finally got out of the little forest. As she got out, the first thing she saw was a light post. It was about 12 feet tall and was wrapped around with vines and leaves and such. Kathryn walked to the light post and walked around it. She was cold, hungry, and really confused. She had no idea where she was and she was trying to figure out If this was reality or this was all some crazy dream. She scratched her head thinking of what to do next. She would've gone back, but there was one problem... She had NO idea where she came from. Kathryn sighed and slid down the light post. Her back was on the light post and she rested her head on figured that she would figure things out in the morning, she was really tired so she had no energy to think.

_I really should've ate dinner. _Thought Kathryn, she gave a silent yawn and drift off to sleep.

**And that's a wrap, hope you enjoyed it! And don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Peace out FanFictioners ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYO! SUP my fellow FanFictioners! I'm back with the third chapter of my latest story ' Fate!"**

**Now before I begin, I will tell you the ages of the characters that will be in this story:**

**Kathryn- 16**

**Edmund- 17**

**Peter- 20**

**Susan - 19**

**Lucy- 12**

**Well here ya go! **

**FATE**

_Chapter 3- Greetings_:

" Peter" voiced a male. Peter, who was disturbed from his nap,turned from his desk and look at the young man.

He was holding out a scroll tied with a ribbon. Peter looked at the male with tired eyes."What is it Edmund?" He asked. Edmund was peters' younger brother. They both were the kings of Narnia, Peter was the high king and Edmund was The lower king. They also had two sisters... Susan who also was a high queen and Lucy the lower queen.

Edmund gave a tired sigh. " Unfortunately, the West kingdom of Narnia, has declared war on us Peter." Said Edmund. He sat down next to his brother and slouched on his chair.

_Again? T_hought Peter.

Peter sighed and grabbed the scroll from Edmund. He then rubbed his head and also slouched in his chair. For a eighteen year old, being king really stressed him out. Especially with the situation he had with the West border. This was the second time they would have to fight. And what they are fighting for... Is for the lands and blah, blah, blah. Peter rubbed his eyes and yawned.

" Hey,Ed" he said, poking his brothers shoulder. Edmund gave a 'hn' as an answer. Peter sighed once again and continued " lets go for a ride on the horses, I need some fresh air" Edmund nodded and headed out the door. Peter turned back to his desk and placed the scroll on his desk. He then quickly ran out the door, to the stables and rode his horse to release some stress.

**. . .**

Kathryn shivered as she felt the morning breeze hit her face. She slowly opened her eye lids, as she widely open them, she screamed." W-Who THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!" She shouted. In front of her were two boys. One with blond hair and blue eyes and another one that had black hair and brown eyes. The two boys looked at the girl with confusion. Then the boy with the brown hair spoke.

" hey Pete, have we ever seen her before?" He whispered to the blonde. Then the blond slightly shook his head. He reached out a hand to Kathryn and responded to her.

" Hello, I'm king Peter , may I ask whom are you?" Kathryn grabbed his hand and Peter pulled her up. Then Kathryn , once again shook out the snow from her gown.

" Well aren't you gonna answer _girl_?" Said the browned hair boy, harshly. Peter glared at his brother, he was about to speak, till the girl responded.

" It's Kathryn,not _girl_ !" She shouted. Edmund looked at Kathryn with shock, while Peter smirked

_Interesting_, thought Peter

"Well _Kathryn_ ,the next time you talk to me king Edmund like that ever again, I'll sentence you to death!" He stated. Kathryn glared at the king and went up to him, only to grab his collar neck and slammed him into the pole.

_King Edmund, King Peter?_ Questioned Kathryn, _now where have I heard those names before? _Kathryn shook her head from the thought and began to argue.

"Ok then KING why don't we fight now than!" She was about to punch him, until Peter grabbed her by the wrist

"Enough" he said.

Kathryn dropped Edmund on the ground and went behind Peter. Edmund glared at the girl and scoffed, he then got up and went up to Peter. The boys faced to Kathryn and they both sighed. " sorry about my brother. Anyways were did you come from?" Said Peter. Kathryn looked at Edmund then at Peter. She then scratched her head, thinking about what to say to them. _Do I just tell them that I came out of a wardrobe_? She thought. She took a deep breath and explained to them how she got here.

Edmund and Peter looked at the girl with shock. They couldn't believe what this girl was saying. _A wardrobe?_Thought Edmund. He looked at the girl with disbelief._ It couldn't possibly be the same wardrobe? _Peter and Edmund exchange looks at each other.

Kathryn looked at the boys infront of her. She was 100% sure that they thought she was a physco._ So much for making new friends _she thought,and sighed

''well if you guys dont mind I must be going now.'' Kathryn frowned and headed to..well wherever. She started to head to the forest,till she felt a hand grab her wrist. Kathryn slowly turned around and found that it was the one known as king Edmund that has stopped her.

''wait.'' he said,he gave an evil grin "do you even know where that 'wardrobe' is?'' Kathryn blushed from the embaressment.

''umm w-well u-umm" she pulled Kathryn to his horse.

" well then, since you don't know where you are, you might as well join us in our palace" said Edmund as he hopped on his horse " come on Peter, I'm sure our sisters will be as shocked and interested as we are" And with that, Edmund rode off, along with Peter at his side.

_I wonder, if this is the girl of the prophecy? _Thought Peter

. . .

" SUSAN!" Yelled the 12 year old girl.

Susan jumped as she heard the library doors burst open, revealing her 12 year old sister. Susan was sitting on the couch, reading one of her favourite books from the library. She loved books. Susan groaned and shut her book loudly, making the 12 year old, jump. " what is it now Lucy, I was in the middle of figuring out if Isabelle loves John!" Yelled Susan

Lucy giggled and mouthed a 'sorry.' She than sat in front of Susan, in one of the chairs " there seems to be someone waiting for us in the crowing room," said Lucy .Susan lifted up an eyebrow.

" who is it?"

Lucy shrugged and slouched in her chair " No idea, but it seem that it was Pete and Ed who brought her"

" Her?"

" yes it's a girl," said Lucy

Susan rubbed her chin and sighed " lets go" she said

" shall we?" Lucy smiled and went up to her older sister and held her hand.

**. . .**

Kathryn shut her eyes as she took a huge breath. She couldn't believe where she was right now

_A palace!_! She thought _ I'm in a freaking palace!_

Kathryn slowly opened her eyes and began to look at her surroundings. From her knowledge, it seems that she was in some kind of crowning smiled as she as she saw the huge crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the room and how in front of her was 4 royal chairs in the middle front.

_Four? _She thought

She looked at her left and right. On each of her sides were kings. KINGS! She took a shakey breath as she realized that, the King on her right, was not joking around when he said he was king. And to make it more descriptive, he was King Edmund. Her eyes shot open as she also realize that she has disrespected King Edmund. Kathryn gulped

_Is he actually planning to kill me_! She thought, as fear struck threw her eyes.

Edmund lifted an eyebrow as he heard a gulp coming from the girl next to him. As he saw panick in her eyes, he had to admit even though she was panicking ( for a reason he did not know) she still looked rather ravishing. Her dark Green eyes really brang out her skin colour . And her hair, it looked so smooth, so soft. For some weird reason, he had the urge to just touch it, but physically controlled his observation at the girl, he finally figured out the reason for why she was panicking

_The girl actually thinks we're gonna kill her,_ thought Edmund, as he snorted. He than applied a smirk on his face, might as well have fun with it. Edmund leaned down so his lips were barely touching her ear. Kathryn shivered as she felt someone's hot breath touch her sensitive earlobe

" Now, do you prefer getting killed by a sword or by a bullet?" Asked Edmund Innocently.

Kathryn gasped and quickly faced Edmund, who was laughing his head off. " W-What?!" Yelled Kathryn as she was clearly confused.

" you should see the look on your face! It's priceless I tell ya!" Said Edmund as he tried to control his laughter.

" Ed, stop messing with the poor girl" yelled a feminine voice.

Kathryn, Edmund and Peter both looked to their left. Kathryn's eyes shot wide open as she saw two females in gowns come forward to them. One of them ( who seemed like to be the age of 19) was wearing a red dress. She had brown hair that reached to the top of her shoulders and skin pale as the snow. The other girl ( who which I guess is 12) was wearing a dress that was a colour similar to the colour gold. She had blond hair that was darker than King Peters. She looked similar to King Edmund.

_The nose is similar_, thought Kathryn.

The two girls came forward and the younger female came rushing forward to hug Edmund and Peter "PETER, EDMUND!" The girl shouted and tightened her embrace on the two kings.

" L-LUCY ... Air" said The kings, trying to get a hold of air. Lucy giggled and let out a sorry.

Kathryn stood there.

Clearly dumbfounded.

She stood there as she saw the kings ( and to her guess) queens laugh and talk about the conversation they were having. Kathryn hated being ignored. So, being the impatient person she is, she coughed to get their attention " umm hello?" She said and waved her hands over her face " still here" she chuckled nervously.

The Kings and Queens stopped there conversation and stared at Kathryn

_Awkward_, she thought and shifted nervously

The younger queen smiled and went up to Kathryn

" hello there, the name is Lucy, Queen Lucy the Valiant... May I ask who are you?" She asked politely. Kathryn nodded and bowed awkwardly

" My name is Kathryn Evans.. Your Highness"

Lucy bowed back " please to meet you Kathryn.." She took a hold of Kathryn's arm and dragged her to her brothers and sister " this is Susan, Queen Susan the gentle, This is Peter, High King Peter the magnificent" Lucy took a deep breath" and this is Edmund, King Edmund the Just." Kathryn nodded and bowed at Susan and the rest of the Kings " they are my siblings"

Kathryn stared at Lucy than at Edmund " He's related to... You?" She said, pointing at the Just king, rubbing her chin and comparing the two, she continued " I mean, the nose are alike but the additude, and the annoyance, and the weirdness... I don't see it" she Said, looking harder at Lucy. Lucy once again giggled

" yeah, I get that ALOT" she said, still giggling

Kathryn chuckled and looked at Edmund who scoffed and rolled his eyes. Not much of a charmer, she thought. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Kathryn eyes shot wide open.

" THAT'S WHERE I HEARD YOUR NAMES FROM!?" She shouted. The queens and Kings stared at the 16 year old in confusion " I once read this book from my history class, that long time ago there were 4 rulers who ruled a mythical place called;Narnia... They were the children of Adam and Eve and were part of some kind of prophecy or something like that" she rubbed her chin once again, remembering the fairly tale that was highly famous in New York. And in Britain.

The Queens and Kings smiled ( well Edmund just smirked) The one known as Susan put a hand on Kathryn's shoulder and with her other hand, showed her the exit " come with me, we will talk about this later, first you need to get in appropriate attire." She said and looked at Kathryn. Kathryn looked down and blushed ever so slightly. Realizing that she was just wearing her night gown

" R-Right" she stuttered, clearly embarrassed. Across from her right, she heard chuckling. Following the noise with her eyes, she saw King Edmund, with an evil grin, laugh. Kathryn Glared at the King while her eyebrow twitch in annoyance

_I'm so gonna kill him, King or not_, she thought and exited the room along with Susan and Lucy.

**. . .**

" PFTT, HAHAHA" laughed Esmund loudly as they exited the crowing room" that girl cracks me up!" He said wiping a tear off his face. He had to admit, this girl was an interesting one. Her expressions were hilarious! Peter glared at his brother and sighed

" Ed, you are a king... Stop acting like a child" Said Peter. Irritated. Edmund was getting on his last nerves. And if someone didnt shut him up, he's gonna kill someone. The two kings walked to the dining table, where they saw the chefs lay their breakfasts on the table. On the Left side sat Lucy, already done half of her breakfast " Hey Lu" Said Peter and Sat at the end of the table

" Hi Pweter" Said Lucy as she stuffed a pancake in her mouth. Peter sighed at his sisters silliness

" Lu, Stop eating like a pig!" He complained, he took a look at the table and lifted up an eyebrow " where is Su and Kathryn?" Lucy was about to answer, till the dining room door opened.

Standing at the door was Susan, along with Kathryn.

Everyone's mouths dropped. Edmund who was currently taking a sip from his orange juice, spit it out as he took a glance at Kathryn.

_What happened to her?!_ Thought Edmund

Behind Susan,Standing shyly with her hands clapsed together, blushing, was Kathryn. She had her head down,with bangs slightly covering her blush, and see able make up that made her eyes pop out. She was wearing a simple,light pink dress that suited her skin perfectly. Edmund stared at her with shock. Just a few minutes ago, she was dressed like some homeless hobo and the next she looked like a person fit for royalty! What I wrong with her?! Fooling people so easily. Edmund coughed and looked away.

_What's his problem_, thought Kathryn and sat at one of the chairs next to, unfortanetly, Edmund.

Taking a seat, she swiftly took a napkin and placed it on her neck. She than grabbed a fork and plunged it in the pancake. Eating it.

" Not very ladylike, Princess"Said Edmund with a huge grin on his face. Kathryn froze and faced her head to Edmund.

Princess...

" _daddy!" Cried the 6 year old Girl_

_" hello princess!" _

Tears wear building up in her eyes. Princess. Who knew she would miss that word so much. Being called princess, she missed it. Before she could even stop it, tears trickled down her eyes. " princess" she whispered softly. Edmund and the others stared at Kathtryn with confusion and shock. Edmund, raised up an eyebrow.

" Hey, you ok?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder " did I offend you by saying that ?"

" YOU IDIOT LOOK WHAT YOU DID?!" Yelled Susan " you okay Kathryn?"

Kathryn nodded. Clearing her throat, she looked away from Edmund and continued eating. The four siblings stared at each other, dumbfounded. They were confused. Why was she crying? When Edmund said princess, why did she froze? Who is Kathryn Evans?

WHAT HAPPENED IN HER PAST?!

**And that's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed the third Chapter! In the next chapter, I'm thinking of bringing Caspian in, what do you think? Anyways remember to check my updates on the story and more importantly;**

** REVIEW**

** REVIEW**

** REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guys! I'm back with the fourth Chapter to 'fate' hope you Enjoy ! ^.^**

**Fate**

Chapter 4- Caspian Returns :

Kathryn ate her breakfast nervously. She felt the tension around her, feeling the royals watching her. Looking from the corner of her eye,she saw King Edmund put a hand on his chin, staring at her. Kathryn gulped and took a sip in her orange juice.

" I have to say, you look beautiful " said King Peter as he stuffed a strawberry in his mouth " the colour of your dress really suits you"

Kathryn blushed and nodded " T-Thank you, King Peter" she said quietly. Peter lifted up an eyebrow.

" Just call me Peter" he said " I already have Caspian calling us by our royal names and I don't want another friend doing the exact same thing" Peter huffed and crossed his arms " He's already annoying enough" Susan glared at her brother

" HE IS NOT ANNOYING!" She bursted out. Edmund and Peter lifted up an eyebrow " I-I mean, he isn't that annoying" Susan corrected and continued with her toast with butter. Kathryn stared at the high queen, who was blushing madly. Smirking, she coughed and ran a hand through her hair

" I see how it is," she paused " you like this Caspian dude, huh?" She said. Susan eyes shot wide open. Staring at the 16 year old girl, she coughed. " What?! No... W-What are you saying?" yelled Susan and looked away. Mumbling something about how Kathryn was an idiot. Kathryn laughed. These people are really interesting. Edmund grinned as he saw Kathryn laugh. He had to admit she was a pain in the ass, but also a interesting girl. Taking another sip of his orange juice, he spoke.

" Kathryn " Edmund said. Kathryn jumped as she heard the sincere voice and slowly turned her head to face Edmund " who are you?" He asked. Kathryn lifted up an eyebrow

" As I told you before, I'm Kathryn Evans-"

Edmund banged on the table " HOW DID YOU GET HERE IS WHAT IM ASKING"

Kathryn eyes shot wide open at Edmunds sudden burst. She swallowed a big lump in the back of her throat and narrowed her eyes. She was going to have to tell him. Tell him about the accident. She took a deep breath and looked at the Kings and Queens of Narina. " It all started two months ago in New York" sh started off " I went to school and recieved a urgent call... So I was sent to the principals office-" Kathryn fought of the tears as she tried to finish what she was explaining " and there, I was told my parents had past away"

Lucy and Susan gasped as The kings stared at Kathryn with wide eyes. She continued, " so now that I'm an orphan, my best friend, William, asked me if I wanted to live with him" she closed her eyes and remembered what happened " so I moved to Britain with him and moved into this mansion, which looks like a old castle to me..."

" Castle?" Said Lucy and leaned forward. Kathryn nodded and her eyes began to twitch as she remembers what happened yesterday " and as I went inside a whole bunch of slutty Maids came In And started to flirt with Will," she said. Edmund smirked

" seems like a interesting guy" Edmund said, Kathryn rolled her eyes

" anyways, later in that day, I was unpacking my things till I heard this Big Bang sound!" She exclaimed " so being the curious person I am, I went to check it out and found a wardrobe. I went inside, discovered snow, saw a light post, fell asleep and that's when I met King- I mean Peter and " Kathryn said as she pointed to Edmund. Edmund scoffed and also crossed his arms.

_Stupid Girl_, he thought.

Lucy giggled and rested her hand on her chin." I wonder if its the same wardrobe" Lucy said. Kathryn stared at the Kings and Queens who were nodding " I mean won't it be great to see how's Britain doing?!" She said. Susan nodded.

" same wardrobe?" Asked Kathryn

" you see, we too have also came from a wardrobe" Said Susan " believe it or not" she chuckled. Kathryn lifted up an eyebrow and then smiled

" wait! if its the same wardrobe, do you think you guys can show me where is it and get me back home?!" She yelled with hope. But was dissapointed when Peter shook his head " why not?" Peter looked at his siblings

" we don't know where it is either" he said " after all it has been quite a while since I've seen that pole, huh Edmund" The Just king nodded in response, still thinking about what Kathryn just explained.

_Her parents were killed?_ He thought. Edmund felt pity for the girl. She was all alone now and is currently stuck in a world she might have to get use to from here on forward. Edmund ran a hand through his hair and slouched in his chair. This was all too frustrating. _If only Caspian was here than maybe he would have more free time than before-_

" Sire" said the butler as the dinning room door burst open " King Caspian has arrived " Susan's face lit up and she dashed out of the room to meet Caspian, followed by Lucy. Peter simply nodded and dismissed the butler. Leaving him, his brother and Kathryn alone.

_Wow, maybe I should wish for things more often,_ thought Edmund. He stared at Kathryn and smirked

_I wonder if I wish that snakes were in her dress, it would come true, hmmmm..._

Peter stared at his little brother who was smirking."this is going to be troublesome" mumbled to himself. He knew that look from his brother. Edmund was going to bother/annoy the girl. With a sigh, he offered a hand to Kathryn " well, if you don't mind, shall we go meet Caspian?" He asked politely. Kathryn blushed and took his hand, muttering a 'sure.' Edmund scoffed and walked in front of them, ignoring the tension from his brother. He hated lovey-dovey things. He hated how girls can be so easy to minipulate. _DISCUSTING_, he thought to himself. And headed toward the castle enterance.

" your brother is, how do I say this... Annoying" said Kathryn under her breath " he really gets on my nerves"

Peter chuckled and cleared his throat " well, that's Edmund for you" he said. Kathryn nodded slightly and looked at the Just King that was walking in front of them. She couldn't help but feel, herself, around the King... She felt happier than the last two months of her life.

. . .

" CASPIAN!" Yelled the Queen of Narnia and hugged the young King tightly. Caspian chuckled and returned the embrace. It's been a year since he's seen the Kings and Queens, and he couldn't help but miss them. Especially a certain Queen.

" It's been far too long, hasn't it my Queens" he said as he broke the hug. He looked at Lucy and gave her a gentle smile, than looked at Susan. Susan, the woman he had a crush on since the day he first layed eyes on her. Being a gentlemen, he took the Queen's hand and kissed the backside of it, making her blush.

"C-Caspian" stuttered Susan as she tried to control herself from blushing even harder.

" Caspian stop flirting with my sister!" Yelled a voice from across the gates.

Caspian and the Queens turned around and saw Edmund running toward them, along with a irritated King and a girl that had a look of killing Edmund. Caspian laughed and hugged Edmund.. Manly. Breaking the hug he gave a simple nod at Peter. His eyes than looked at a irritated woman who was rolling her eyes at the Just King. Clearing his throat he took her hand surprisingly and kissed the backside of her hand. Not noticing the jealousy aura coming from Susan. " and who are you, my Lady" he said and leaned back to look at her blushing " never seen you around before?"

Kathryn blushed ( which she was doing a lot lately)

" the name is Kathryn Evans, I just... Arrived here today as well, King Caspian" she said and bowed awkwardly once again. She really wasnt use to all this politeness and respectfulness. Caspian lifted up an eyebrow and give a slight ' oh.' Kathryn gave a half hearted smile and faced to Peter. She was feeling uncomfortable. Peter got the message and cleared his throat

" well than, shall we all go to the conference room.. There are matters we need to discust " Peter said seriously.

Caspian nodded, understanding what he was saying.

The kings and queens, along with Kathryn headed toward the conference room.

. . .

" I see you've got the message from the west side too?" Asked Caspian. Peter nodded.

Next to him was Edmund, who sat next to Kathryn along with Susan and Lucy. They were all Looking at the scroll declaring war. Kathryn stared at the scroll in front of her. She was clearly confused. Why didn't they just talk about this? Why did they have to go through a war for just deciding who will own the south part of Narnia?! Which Peter owns! She hated this. To her, it was History lessons all over again. Taking a deep breath, she spoke.

" why don't you guys and the west King talk about this instead of fighting?" She asked. Edmund laughed, causing the others to stare in confusion." If only it were that easy, princess" he said while controlling his laughter. Kathryn glared at the King than took another deep sigh. Lucky for them, she was actually interested with learning about history. Especially wars. It always inspired her about how men sacrifice themselves for the safety of their family. Of course she didn't like the idea of innocent men being killed, but, it just makes her feel happy that they fought for freedom. " but, it couldn't hurt to , invite the west king and talk to him" she said slowly. Lucy nodded.

" she's got a point" said Lucy " after all, we should at least get along before thinking about war"

Susan nodded as well, along with Caspian and Peter. Edmund kept quiet. " but wasnt it King Adien the one who declared war first?" asked Edmund " why should we try to make peace if he was the one who declare it?"

Kathryn nodded and rubbed her forehead " I understand " she said " but from my knowledge... Aren't you 5 the highest rulers of all Narnia? " they all nodded " then sent an example and show them who's boss!" She exclaimed and put her hands behind her head " if I were you guys, Narnia wouldn't be in this mess right now" she countinued and closed her eyes " from what I read in my History books, you guys are great, powerful rulers that people respect the most. Don't go acting like wimps when men with family's might have to leave and probably never come back all because of a pointless war" Kathryn furrowed her brows as her anger increased. She was thinking about her father. How she never got to see him again because of one stupid driver. And what pissed her off was that the guy didnt even pay his respects when they buried her parents! The kings and queens kept quiet. Suprise at Kathryn's argument. Although she had a point, it was very heard to agree with King Adien.

Edmund stared at Kathryn. This girl was surprising him every minute she was here. Even though she barely stayed here for 3 hours, she sure knew her stuff. Sighing, Edmund nodded " I agree with Princess" he said and winked at her with support. Kathryn smiled and looked at the others who were nodding. She smiled wider as she won the argument. She just realized that she could ger use to this. Discussing matters of war was pretty interesting. Thank God she chose History for her next course. Leaning on her chair. She crossed her arms and watched the Kings and Queens preparing a letter to the west King. King Adien.

In a matter of hours, The kings and queens of Narina finally sent their letter to the west kingdom. Now all they had to do was wait for King Adrien's reply. Kathryn walked along the hall, with Edmund by her side. He was showing where she would be sleeping for the time being. Kathryn looked forward, taking a quick glance at the King next to her. She saw how every hall she past through, seemed never ending. And it frustrated her. " Are we ever getting to my room?" She asked, with slight annoyance. Edmund Laughed.

" I know, when I first got here, I got lost several times" he mentioned " you'll get use to it" Kathryn nodded and in a matter if seconds they came in front of a 2 doors, side by side. " well here is yours" he pointed " and next to your room I mine" he pointed to the door next to Kathryn's. they were huge doors. Probably an elephant could fit in there! Edmund took a quick glance at Kathryn. She had a shocked face on, which made him laugh. Man he hasn't laughed in a long time, he thought and opened the girl's door. "If you need anything you could knock on my door, ok?" Kathryn nodded again, still in shock. Edmund shook his head and they both went inside Kathryn's room.

" wow!" Exclaimed Kathryn " this room is HUGE!" She looked around and saw a huge bed in the side along with ( what she guessed) an inside closet, a nightstand, a bookshelf and a drawer. " this is bigger than the room at Will's!" Kathryn said as she sat at the bed. Feeling the blanket she sleepily, fell back. Her back facing the sheets and her face staring at the wall. Edmund rolled his eyes and sat next to her, also laying down.

" you did a good job" he said " with the discussion of the war.

Kathryn nodded

" I just hated te idea of fathers and sons leavin their families for something stupid" she shrugged " I've experience something like so... With my parents dying and all. It made me realize that losing a family member can really change everything." Edmund stared at Kathryn. Something about her made her different from any of te other girls he met. One for sure is the Attitude, but the most important one was her choice of words. They were so wise.

" I know," Edmund paused " my father had to go to war." Kathryn looked at Edmund " I felt torn. My mind was always thinking about if my father will ever return home..." He paused

"You don't have to explain" Kathryn cut him off " I get the idea" Kathryn smiled along with Edmund.

" well, I better get going" Edmund stated. He took Kathryn's Hand and kissed the backside if it " good night, Princess" he said with a wink. Kathryn rolled her eyes.

" Good night, my King" she said mockingly. Edmund chuckled and with one last wink headed out the door to his room.

Kathryn stared at the door Edmund just left from. Taking a huge sigh as go up and went to the closet, and dressed in her night robe. She than went under the covers, slowly closing her eyes. Drifting off to a good night sleep, she haven't had in ages...

**And that's a wrap! Sorry for the late update :(**

**I was just confused with the relationship thing and making sure I don't rush into The " lovey-dovey" thing between Kathryn and Edmund. So what do you think about the couple? Cute? Bad? Need more help? NEED ADVICE! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to**

** REVIEW **

** REVIEW**

**REVIEW ! ^.^**


End file.
